


Porcelain

by LdyBastet



Category: Movies: Gohatto | Taboo
Genre: Canon - Japanese, Canon Sexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanou makes some men feel desire and others unease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters as described in Gohatto belong to Oushima Nagisa and Shiba Ryoutarou, the original writer. I'm just borrowing them in an attempt at transformative writing. Not earning any money for this.
> 
> Gift for Vayshti. Gohatto touches by its nature the subject of M/M sex and romance, being a movie about homosexuality in the Shinsengumi, so it's gen-fic in that context.

His skin was flawless. Pale like the snow on the mountain tops, and smooth as a summer breeze. His long hair was tied back high on his head, but the long locks flowed over his shoulders, rippling with every move of his head.

Men sought his gaze, but he looked away, hiding his own feelings about their interest. At times, he looked like he was going to speak, tongue darting out to wet his lips, then held back, saying nothing. But many waited for the words that never came, so intent on him that they could have been knocked over by a feather.

He avoided those who sought his favour too blatantly – sometimes to the point of rudeness, but when confronted about it, he apologised sincerely and the coldness seemed to be washed away, replaced by flirtatiousness and interest. Until someone else approached him. His attention flittered like a butterfly in search of nectar, settling on a flower with a scent delicious and attractive to him for a little while, and then moving on to the next, leaving a trail of broken hearts and bruised prides behind him. There had even been a few dead bodies...

Kanou Souzaburou was delicate, beautiful even, but Vice-Commander Hijikata had a feeling that anyone who broke _him_ would be cut severely on the shards. It made Hijikata uneasy. The youth was too hard to read, too eager to obey, and too skilled at killing.

Was it wrong to believe that Kanou hadn't already been broken? Had the path he was currently travelling on through life begun with a terrible act of violence and betrayal? Hijikata was reluctant to believe that the youth had found it on his own; he was too calculating for that, and there was a strange look in his eye at times. It was fleeting, only visible when Kanou thought himself alone or unobserved, but Hijikata could recognise contempt when he saw it.

Innocent or guilty, how many men had already been sliced to the core by the cold, sharp edge of Kanou's heart?


End file.
